Foreword
by MorbidxAngel
Summary: Chris Jericho/Kennedy smut... Enough said. One shot


**Hmmm... This is becoming a habit...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Foreword**

I sit with my back against the bar in the club as I look through the sea of guys out on the dance floor, swaying to the slow song that's playing through the speakers.

I look to my side when I feel someone sit at the barstool next to me, and see a dark haired man, eyeing me like a piece of meat. We stare at each other for a few minutes before I stand up and make my way onto the dance floor. I start dancing by myself, but a few seconds later I feel the man's arms wrap around my waist from behind as he starts grinding his growing erection into my ass.

I lay my head back against his shoulder, and I moan loudly as he starts sucking on my neck. The arm that he's got around my waist moves down a bit, and then I feel him start to rub my growing erection through my jeans.

I groan in disapproval as he pulls his hand away from my crotch, but it's quickly replaced by another person grinding up against my chest, placing his lips over mine.

I wrap my arms around the man's waist as our tongues fight for space in each others mouths, while the man behind me continues sucking and nipping on my neck.

I open my eyes as I pull from the kiss, seeing a very hot and sweaty Ken Kennedy standing in front of me. This club has always been used by WWE Superstars after the show, that I wasn't surprised to see him there.

I feel the hands of the other person slip inside the front of my shirt and he starts rubbing my nipples with his fingers.

I continue looking at Ken as he runs his hands up and down the sides of my body before he lowers one hand down to my crotch and starts rubbing it through the rough material.

He puts his other hand on the back of my neck and pulls me into another kiss, I oan into it as I feel him begin to unbutton my pants.

I quickly pull away from the kiss and gasp loudly as I feel Ken's cold hand wrap around my dick, beginning to pump it slowly.

I let my arms fall to my sides as I let myself relax against the man standing behind me, licking and sucking on my earlobe. I can feel my breath coming out in short gasps as tom rubs the pad of his thumb over the head of my dick.

The person behind me starts kissing down my jaw line and I turn my head slightly, connecting my lips with his.

I've blocked the loud music that's streaming through the club out of my mind, but all three of our bodies are stilling moving to the beat, grinding against each other.

As we continue kissing, I feel tom start to move around against my body. I feel him pull my erect dick over the top of my pants and boxers as he continues pumping it, teasing the slit every few seconds.

I feel my knees give out from under me, but the guy I'm leaning against puts his hands on my hips and holds me steady as I feel Ken slowly make his way down my body, taking the head of my cock into his mouth.

It barely crosses my mind that we're standing on the crowded dance floor of a very popular gay men's club, but tom's doing too good of a job at sucking my dick for me to worry about things like that right now.

I slowly open my eyes and glance around the club the best I can with the sweat clouding my vision. The music is still going, but no one's dancing anymore; everyone's got their full attention on the three of us. I glance towards a dark corner of the club, and there's a group of guys sitting around the table with their dicks hanging out, jacking themselves off.

The site makes me grow harder as I put one of my hands on the back of Kens neck, making him deep throat my massive dick. I tug at his hair as I feel my orgasm coming on, but just as I'm about to release myself into Tom's mouth, he stands up and pulls me into another kiss.

I'm so fucking close to my orgasm right now; the simplest touch can send me over the edge.

Ken starts kissing up my jaw line to my earlobe, and blows lightly over my ear before leaning towards me and whispering in my ear.

"Lets go finish this somewhere a little more private."

A slight shiver goes up my spine as tom grabs my hand and pulls my body free of the other mans grasp. I can see everyone staring at us as we walk towards the back of the club and into the bathroom, tom locking the door behind us.

As soon as the lock clicks into place, tom pushes me back until my backs against a wall, and we start making out feverishly. I feel his hands snake around my back and come to rest on my ass, pulling our bodies closer together.

After a few minutes one of his hands moves lower and pulls my leg up so that it's wresting around his waist, and I willingly lift up the other leg o that my legs are wrapped around Ken as he slowly makes his way across the bathroom, setting me down on a counter.

We break our kiss as he takes off all of his clothes, never taking his eyes off of my erect dick still hanging out of my pants.

When he's done undressing himself, he walks over to me and pulls my jeans and boxers off in one swift motion. Next he pulls my shirt over my head as he leans down 

and starts sucking on one of my nipples. I gasp loudly as I put my hand on his head, trying to push him towards my crotch, trying to get release.

He uses one of his hands to hold my hand to my side as he uses the other hand to get some of the liquid soap in his hand. I watch as he rubs the soap on his dick, and

then feel him slip a finger inside me.

I gasp loudly as he adds a second and third finger before positioning his dick at my tight entrance. I put my hand on the back of toms neck and pull him back into a kiss as I slowly wrap my legs around his waist again.

I catch him off guard as I use my legs to pull his body towards mine, feeling his dick slide all the way into me. We both moan loudly as we adjust to the feeling, and he begins to slowly thrust in and out of me.

I grasp the edge of the counter as he speeds up his pace while attacking my neck with his tongue and teeth.

I can feel a slight vibration in the counter top as the loud music in the club vibrates through the small building.

Somehow Ken's thrusts catch up with the beat of the music, and I can feel myself approaching orgasm for the second time in less than ten minutes.

I let out a deep guttural moan as tom wraps his cold hand around the base of my dick and matches the rhythm on my dick with that in which he's slamming into me.

I grip the edge of the counter with all the strength in my body as I feel myself start to shudder slightly, letting my seed spill over Ken's hand and my stomach and thighs.

After a few more thrusts, tom screams my name as he comes deep inside me, leaving his mark.

Tom collapses onto my chest as we both struggle to catch our breaths and after a few minutes of sitting there speechless, I finally drop my legs from around tom's waist as he bends down and picks up both of our clothes.

After we clean up the mess and put our clothes back on, Ken and I walk out of the bathroom and are greeted by a crowd of people staring at us like wild animals, hunting their prey. Ken gives me a quick pat on the shoulder as he quickly heads for the exit, leaving me to find my next victim.

* * *

**Can't really say much apart from: LOVES IT!**

**Angel  
xxx**


End file.
